


In Someone Else's Bed

by QuillsWalkman



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsWalkman/pseuds/QuillsWalkman
Summary: In and out of different beds for months just to put food on the table, Wade is brought back to his old life and finds a place worth staying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this for shits and giggles, also to help ignore the fact that I'm suffering from crippling depression. Thank you and enjoy. Or don't i don't care but i lowkey hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also note that Wade talks to himself. The conversation will go back in front between bold italics and plain italics.

 

**Wade's POV**

_Slow night. Very very slow. It isn't my fault, that much i know. I wore everything that has the customers practically lining up: Velvety red fur coat, soft to the mother fucking touch, black fish netted leggings and a shirt to match to show off my nipple piercings. Ugh, i look great, what the fuck? I even wore the fucking black and red heels._

_**It ain't got shit to do with you Wilson there hasn't been a single car in sight.** _

"Yeah.. not one god damn car." Dropping what was left of his cigarette he crushed the end with his polished black heel. "Somethings wrong."

"How much is it," a scruffy voice called from behind him. "For one night?"

Whipping his head around Wade was faced with a complete conundrum. He was starting at the face of Logan Howlett, The Wolverine. Dressed in something you'd see out of a Sherlock Holmes novel, Logan wasn't here to do "business" with Wade.

With an eyebrow raised Wade looked with utter bewilderment, "the fuck?"

"What? Can't we have a night of fun together? Yes or No."

"How about fuck no." Wade turned back around with his arms out. "What did you do? Where are all the people."

"What if i offered 10 million?" Logan pulled out two loads of cash in each hand. "Just for one night."

Quickly as the anger came it soon then left at the amount of money Logan offered. Arms flopping back down to his side Wade shrugged, "Fuck it, sure."

They walked, and they walked, and walked. The night began to become more colder and the further they went the less sure Wade was about the decision he made. Still not one single soul in sight. But what's the worse that could happen? Wade can't necessarily die, Logan may have hated him but he wouldn't do anything rash, would he?

**_The only question here is why does a man who hates your fucking guts want to smash?_ **

_It's a slow day for all of us._

Finally turning down a corner they reached a dark ally, again, completely empty and with nobody in sight.

"Strange." Wade said putting both hands in his pockets. "Normally there's crackheads.. you know, selling or doing crack." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Here." Logan held the money out by his waist and waited for Wade to react.

"Y'know, normally we do the thing first then I take the money."

"Suit yourself." Logan jammed the money back in his pocket and made his way over.

_There’s something off about the way he's walking._

**_He's going to attack._ **

Not a moment late Logan's arm was wrapped around Wade's neck, one hand pressed against his head, crushing his windpipe. 

"You can't kill me." Wade struggled to say through clunched teeth.

"I'm not trying to."

The night was dark but everything around him gradually decreased into a misty black fog. Slowly he could feel his fingers wither like a forgotten flower as he lost his grip around Logan's hold. His body fall into a slump and there was nothing to be seen.

 

* * *

 

 

The noise that come out of his mouth was something like a fish out of water. He flopped about in the chair he was strapped to in a horrid frenzy in attempts to escape. Nothing was accomplished expect markings around his wrist. He looked down at his body, a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. No shoes?

_Where the fuck are my clothes?_

Looking up he noticed that he'd been strapped to a chair in someone's office. An office he's been in. Surrounded by people, with faces he recognized.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilson. How was your nap?" A man in a wheelchair said.

Still pulling at his restraints Wade gave him a threatening look. "Fuck off." He whispered.

"I assume you're unamused with how things played out with Mr. Howlett last night." His eyes averted over to the man next to him standing boldly with his arms crossed. "Well, the reasoning behind-"

"Where's my fucking money?" Wade sat up.

"Let me get to that." Charles cleared his throat. "We rounded you up here-"

"Forcefully."

"We rounded you here to offer you a job."

"I told you a long ass time ago I'm done with the crime fighting bullshit"

"Not as an x-men. But as a teacher. To teach young students how to.. do the things you do. In terms of fighting,  of course. You can't possibly teach them how to regenerate with the limited knowledge."

"And what makes you think I'll take it?"

"I figured you would, it beats going out every night then going back home to some run down apartment building."

"How do you know what my apartment looks like? How did you know where to find me?"

Charles leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I know everything, Mr. Wilson."

Wade leanes in as well lowering his voice into a much more harsh tone. "Stay out of my fucking head."

"You're damaged, Mr. Wilson. I know it."

"Shut up."

"You need help but are too prideful to ask for it."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I know everything, i can see it all, your late nights out on the streets, in the bar, in and out of different bedrooms-"

"Shut up, alright!" Wade's voice boomed throughout the office causing the room to shake. "Geez, if i join your stupid spelling bee club will you just shut the fuck up about it? About all of it?"

Charles nodded, Jean and Ororo walked over and released Wade from the chair. Resting his arms on his knees Wade had felt something in his chest, a heavy weight that felt like it would kill him if he didn't stay.

**_Guilt, maybe? Sorrow, perhaps? He's right, you know. You can't be bothered with staying out in those streets any longer, Wade. You need this. You need them._ **

He did need it. He needed every ounce of help he could get, but Wade had been in and out of houses, apartments, bedrooms, alleyways, bars, it made his throat burn just thinking about it but he also liked the feeling of being with someone, he liked the feeling of not being alone. But now he has to unlearn all his inappropriate behavior just to teach some fucking kids, great. He couldn't run, Charles knew where to find him. He couldn't even hide the simplest of things, Charles knew everything and it made him feel dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the StarPool comes in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up i suck ass at writing because i dont proofread shit and i write it all in one go. Rip. I hate myself.

**Quill's POV**

Imagine being the new kid in school, fresh out of some foreign place and thrown into a lions pen also know as the classroom. Never being able to settle down because everyone you like never liked you back, also throw in a love for space science and we just might call you this guy, 32-year-old Peter Quill. He had been teaching astronomy for 2 months and now that there was going to be a new guy, all the other teachers (mostly Logan) would stop picking on him. Silly thing to be relieved about but it lifted the weight off his shoulders and made him rest more easily.

The school bell rang three times and Quill watched as the students packed up their stuff and marched out into the hallways. As his bland old man routine goes, he pulled out his old Walkman player and blasted "Hit the road, Jack" as he always did when the students left. Leaving the Walkman on his desk he walked over to the door and leaned against the locker next to the door frame until the next bell. (teacher protocol, in case any of the students wanted to kill each other.) Glancing over his right shoulder, he noticed another teacher, the new guy. Quill looked over at him, tall, muscular, and looked pretty damn good in a white button shirt with not only a black tie but pants and dress shoes to match.

"Staring at the new guy?" Logan interrupted, startling Quill out of his daze. "You should go talk to him."

"What?" Quill whispered.

"You like guys don't you?"

"Dude."

"No bullshit, Quill. I think you should talk to this one."

"You know, last time you tried to play matchmaker i ended up with a purple tentacle up my ass."

A small frustrated sigh left Logan's lips. "Yeah, i know. But newsflash, dipshit, I'm an asshole to everyone. But I'm being serious this time and I'll give it to your straight, Wade over there, Wade Wilson. He's a mutant, i use to work with him back in the day and he just up and left and got himself into some tight shit that Charles had to help him out of." Logan gave him a brief moment to register. "You're both lonely pieces of shit i think it could work."

Quill scoffed. 

"Look." Logan continued crossing his arms. "Wade has been through some shit. Shit you and i won't understand, he's fucked up and i think someone like you could help him out of his funk while also getting something out of it. Like.. a relationship or whatever."

Quill looked at Logan as if an eye grew in between his eyebrows.

"Just give it a shot would you?"

"Fine!" Quill harshly whispered, "Fine, fine. What do i even say to him."

"Fuck if i know. You're the smart one, you can figure it out."

The bell rang and there were no students in the hall. Quill's song ended and he watched as Wade made his way back into the classroom.

"Did you pack a lunch?" Logan asked.

"No."

"Good." Snatching the room keys from Quill's hand, Logan slammed his room door shut and pointed at Wade's door. "Go."

Shaking his head and sucking his teeth Quill push himself off the lockers and made is way next door and knocked. He gave Logan one last uneasy look but all he received was a nod.

"Door's open." The voice from the other side called and Quill went in closing the door behind.

 

* * *

 

Nervously, Quill walked up to the man sitting at his desk eating tacos, and two burritos sitting at the side. "Hey, uh, Wilson.. is it? I'm-I'm uh-"

"Call me, Wade."

"Huh?"

"Wade. Y'know. My first name? Calling my by my last name is weird, it's bad enough all the students call me Mr. Wilson. Ugh."

"You don't like being in charge or something? Like a sense of authority?"

"No." Wade brushed his hands together wiping off any remaining taco shells and picked up another. "I perfer to be bossed around and/or dominated." With tacos filling his cheeks Wade looked over at Quill and smiled. Quill's mouth had been stuck in the shape of an O at his remark and when the words come out as messy and slurred Wade cut in again.

"What's your name by the way? Didn't mean to cut you off."

"No, no. You're fine."

"So are you." Wade whispered.

"What?"

"I said, 'How are you?'" Wade gestured his hand over for Quill to sit right in front of him.

"Oh, I'm.. I'm good. My name is, uh, Quill. Yeah. I'm the teacher, who's, uh, next.. door.." It took everything Quill had not to cringe at how sloppy his introduction was. He pressed his lips together and attempted to smile.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're not an English teacher are you?"

He let out a sigh as he dropped his head in shame. Yikes, he noticed your awkwardness. "Yeah, heh, you're right about that. I teach astronomy."

Wade's eyes brightened and his face made Quill's chest swarm with butterflies. "Oh?" Wade placed the taco down onto his plate. "A science guy, huh? You're probably really smart."

"Yeah, of course with like math and stars and.. machines." He looked up into Wade's eyes and trailed off. His face was well defined and his hair was neatly groomed. It made Quill wondered what it was Logan was trying to warn him about.

"But not English?" Wade continued with a low chuckling following after. Watching his lips curve up slightly in the corners made Quill shift in his seat. Wade was far more attractive up close and it made him more and more nervous. Quills awkwardness was like a radiating heat that Wade could almost feel.

And this is why Quill could never land with anyone.

"Was.. was that you?" Wade pointed towards Quills room door. "Playing that Ray Charles song."

Quills head shot up so quick that he made have heard a part pop but couldn't be bothered. "You know about "Hit the road, Jack" by Ray Charles??????????" His voice peaked up into a slight pitch with excitement and the butterflies grow into his chest and planted themselves in his stomach.

"Absolutely. Ray Charles' Hit the road Jack, 19-

"-61" Wade and Quill said at the same time.

"They let you keep a record player in your classroom? The hell are you playing that on?"

Quill's voice come out as low stuttering, luckily it was so low Wade couldn't hear what an idiot he was. But not so lucky because Quill had just been sitting there staring at him like an idiot with his month agape.

"You okay?"

An inhumane noise spilled out of Quills month before he said, "Yeah, yeah yeah. I'm, you're, it's just. I-I-I've never met anyone who listens to the some things i do. It's. It's uh-" Quill pressed his fingers roughly against his eyelids completely embarrassed but not only his outburst, staring, and awkward stuttering but his face was probably turning red as well. "I- ugh, my mom gave me this thing that plays tapes and stuff." He removed his hand and stared at his lap. "It was a gift she gave me. It was her's before she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Wade said with full concern in his voice. "Burrito?" He extended out his bowl of burritos and waited. Quill reached out and grabbed one and a napkin.

"Thanks." He breathed and took a bite. "Holy shit, you made that yourself?"

"Sure did." Wade half smiled the pride somewhat showing on his face.

"It's amazing,  I'm glad i got to eat today, i completely forgot to buy something before school, i can't cook to save my life."

The half bell rang which meant lunch time was over and all teachers or students with no class/classes should be preparing.

Wade looked at Quill both of their months full of food. "You know." Wade said finishes off his last taco, leaning in closely. "How about you come back go my class after school, bring your mom's old player and we head on to my place. You could help me unpack and i can teach you how to cook." Wade smiled again but it was different, something discomforting but alluring. Then again, a night out with a hot guy while working to classic music and cooking? How could he say no?

"Uh huh, yeah I don't mind that. Cool."

"It's a date then." Wade's smile softened and Quill could feel his heart melt, dripping and oozing over the butterflies. "I have to get ready for my next class."

"Right!" I'm sorry, I need to do the same." Quill stood up from his chair and walked over to the door.

"See ya." He heard Wade say from behind and he looked back to give him a wave.

He then opened the door and left and to his surprise Logan was still outside of his room door. Not saying a word Logan raised an eyebrow and passed one of his "I told you so" smiles.

Holding out his hand while Logan dropped the key Quill felt his face cool down and scoffed, "shut up." He said and slammed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally sitting in my room and pulling this shit out of my ass so if there's any typos im sorry.


End file.
